Something Special
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne does something romantic for Maureen. Cheesy, MoJo, Fluffy, Oneshot.


**MoJo Fluff.**

**I don't own Rent, and I don't own Beauty and The Beast**

**Warning: Super cheesy oneshot. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something Special

It was a late Sunday night; Maureen and Joanne were cuddled on the couch watching Beauty and The Beast, something Maureen suggested since it was her favorite Disney movie, and she was in the reliving her childhood spirit.

It was the scene where Belle and The Beast shared their first dance together, Mrs. Pots singing the classic song. At that time Joanne decided to take her eyes off of the movie and stealing a glance of her girlfriend.

Joanne couldn't help but smile as she watched Maureen's expression. Maureen's face was lit up with excitement, her eyes focused on the screen in front of her, almost like she was entranced. Joanne gently dragged her hand through the diva's long brown hair, but Maureen didn't really noticed, she was in her own little world, caught up in the fantasy playing out in front of her.

The movie was finally coming to an end; Maureen didn't speak during the entire thing. But as The Beast laid on the ground and the little pink lights started coming down, which in the end turned him into a human, Joanne heard a sniffle coming from the girl curled up on her side, the first sign that meant Maureen was reentering the real world.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked while she looked over, noticing tears coming down the drama queen's face.

Maureen quickly wiped away the tears, her eyes never leaving the screen. "I just get really happy when he finally becomes human."

Joanne couldn't help but let a low adoring giggle escape her lips, her arms now pulling Maureen closer.

After the movie was over, they both headed for bed. Maureen gave Joanne a swift kiss goodnight, and then snuggled close where sleep quickly took over her body. Joanne laid awake, her hand softly running through Maureen's long curls. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, it was a cheesy idea, but tomorrow after work she was going to do it anyway.

The next day Joanne arrived home from work. It was six o'clock and there were no signs of Maureen.

"Perfect." Joanne smiled as she began setting everything up as fast as she could.

It was around seven thirty when Maureen arrived home. Her eyes squinting as she walked into the dark apartment, a single candle giving off a minimal amount of light.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out while she shed her coat, and set down her purse.

"On the fire escape." Joanne called out. "Bring the candle."

Maureen knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, but she did as she was told and grabbed the candle. Carefully Maureen walked through the living room, and out on the fire escape where there were more lit candles, her eyes brightening up at the sight.

"Joanne?" Maureen breathed as she took in the small decorated area, her vision finally coming to a stop on Joanne who was holding a single rose.

"What is all this?" Maureen asked as she set the candle down. "I didn't forget an anniversary did I?"

Joanne shook her head. "No, I just felt like doing something special for my girlfriend."

Maureen smirked. "Well this is very cheesy of you."

"Thank you." Joanne said as she handed Maureen the rose, and then held out her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Maureen took Joanne's hand and pulled herself close. "I would love to."

Joanne grinned at the response, before reaching out and hitting the play button on the radio. Maureen gasped at the song, her face brightening up even more.

"Pookie, I love this!" Maureen excitedly said, as the words to Beauty and the Best played out over the speakers.

Joanne couldn't help but smile as she pulled Maureen closer. Her one arm now wrapped around Maureen's waist, while the other interlaced with Maureen's fingers.

"Did you get bit by the romantic bug today or what?" Maureen asked as she used the arm that was around Joanne's neck to pull her closer.

"I guess." Joanne replied as she rested her forehead on Maureen's.

"Well I love it." Maureen quietly said, and then brought her nose in so she could lightly rub it against Joanne's.

They both slowly moved to the music, their eyes glued to each other for most of the song, until Maureen decided that she wanted to be closer, so she detangled her hand from Joanne's and wrapped both her arms around Joanne's neck, her head now resting on the lawyer's shoulder. In turn Joanne wrapped both her arms around Maureen's waist, her hands slipping into the back pockets of Maureen's tight pants.

After the song ended, Maureen trailed light kisses up Joanne's neck, until her lips met Joanne's for a slow tender kiss. During the kiss Maureen skillfully reached her hand out, where is successfully made contact with the radio, her finger now pushing play.

Joanne pulled away with a smirk. "Again?"

Maureen nodded. "Again, but this time, we have to kiss through the entire song."

Joanne's smirk turned into a smile. "I like the sound of that."

As they both leaned in, Maureen stopped about half way. "I love you."

Joanne gave her a quick peck before she replied. "I love you too."


End file.
